warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:StrangerInTheShadows
thumb|372px|The Power of Three ;-)thumb|400px|An alle Katholiken... und jene, die es werden wollen ;-)Hallo erstmal, ich bin StrangerInTheShadows - wie man unschwer feststellen kann - aber alle nennen mich Wind; solange man mich nicht StrangerIn oder Windileinchen nennt, bin ich zufrieden :D Ich hab alle WaCa-Bücher außer Tallstar's Revenge, den Mangas (außer The Rise of Scourge) und den E-Books gelesen, und hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß an der Reihe, obwohl ich ihn mit der Zeit fast vollständig verloren habe^^ Ich mag Bücher, Collegeblöcke und nen Stift zum Reinkritzeln, vor allem' aber *Trommelwirbel* meinen PC :) ' das schreibt man auseinander, wie ich jetzt ENDLICH begriffen habe ;)thumb|400px|"Öhm, Blaupelz...?!"thumb|400px|Bild für Omma^^ thumb|400px thumb|400px|Das neuste Spiel: World of Windcraftthumb|400px Lieblingsgames, was ich mir holen will und was ich gerade spiele Fett, was ich gerade zocke. Kursiv, was ich noch haben will. *'GTA: Vice City (Application)' *Anno 1404 Venedig *Sid Meyer's Civilization V *diverses Moorhuhn *'Minesweeper' *Tycoon City New York *Plants vs Zombies (Application) *Pleague Inc. (Application) *GTA: San Andreas (Application) *GTA IV (PC) *Pinball (Windows XP) *Minecraft *Flow Lieblingsbücher, was ich mir holen will und was ich gerade lese Fett, was ich gerade lese. Kursiv, was ich noch haben will. ~ ... ~, was ich nicht mehr so gerne lese, es aber trotzdem tu *'~ La Guerre des Clans - La prophetié d'Étoile Bleue ~ (von Erin Hunter)' *Hurra, wir retten die Welt! (von Dirk Maxeiner) *'How to Win Friends and Influence People '(von Dale Carnegie) *Sakrileg (von Dan Brown) *Illuminati (von Dan Brown) *Zeugin der Anklage (von Agatha Christie) '' *Das Böse unter der Sonne ''(von Agatha Christie) *Animal Farm'' (von George Orwell)'' *Harry Potter'' (von J. K. Rowling)'' *Der Herr der Ringe'' (von J. R. R. Tolkien)'' *''Inferno (von Dan Brown)'' *City of Bones (Reihe) (von Cassandra Clare) *Die Physiker (von Friedrich Dürrenmatt) Lieblingsfilme und was ich noch sehen will Kursiv, was ich noch sehen will. *Das Leben des Brian *Monty Python's wunderbare Welt der Schwerkraft *Star-Wars-Reihe *Herr der Ringe Triologie *Der DaVinci Code - Sakrileg *Illuminati *Arsen und Spitzenhäubchen *''The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones'' *''Der Hobbit Teil 3'' *Forrest Gump *How I Met Your Mother (ist zwar kein Film sondern eine Serie, erwähne ich aber der Vollständigkeit halber) *The Big Bang Theory (siehe darüber) *''Die Tribute von Panem - Mockingjay'' *Apollo 13 *Generell alles, wo Tom Hanks oder dessen Synchronstimme auftaucht *'Sherlock': http://kkiste.to/sherlock-stream.html Meine absolute Lieblingsserie! Musikgeschmack Mir ist aufgefallen, dass es noch keinen Abschnitt darüber gibt, was für Musik ich höre/mag. Und da dieses ganze Profil aus Scheiß besteht, den keinen interessiert, werde ich mal die Serie fortsetzen und es erwähnen. Gruppen sind fett und Lieder kursiv. *'The Connels' *''Let Her Go'' - Passenger *''Who We Are'' - Imagine Dragons *''The Kill'' - Thirty Seconds To Mars *'Simon & Garfunkel' *'Wise Guys' *''Remember The Name'' - Fort Minor Und noch mehr... Was ich sonst noch so tue *sinnlos durch Wälder laufen *sinnlos durch Felder laufen *sinnlos Müll zeichnen *sinnlos mit mir selbst Mensch-ärger-dich-nicht spielen *schlafen *vollkommen sinnlos aufstehen, wenn Schule ist Ranking - was ich gut kann #Überhaupt #gar #nichts #! Was ich haben will *die bereits genannten Dinge weiter oben (scrollt selbst hoch, ihr faulen Säcke) *einen Wetterstein *die guten alten Zeiten zurück *laut Horoskop einen Radiowecker Meine Lieblingsweisheiten/Zitate/Sätze *Alle Tiere sind gleich, manche sind gleicher als andere (aus Farm der Tiere von George Orwell) *>>Glaube keiner Statistik, die du nicht selbst gefälscht hast<<'' Zitat, Churchill'' *>>Zwei Dinge sind unendlich: das Universum und die menschliche Dummheit, aber beim Universum bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher.<<'' Zitat, Einstein'' *Wer früher stirbt, ist länger tot (Titel eines Filmes) *Too old to die young (allgemein bekannter Spruch) *Und aus dem Chaos sprach eine Stimme zu mir: "Lächle und sei froh, denn es könnte schlimmer kommen!" Und ich lächelte und war froh und es kam schlimmer. *Es stimmt nicht, dass Männer immer nur an Sex denken. Nur wenn sie denken, denken sie an Sex. *Wenn dir das Wasser bis zum Hals steht, denke an den, auf dessen Schultern du stehst. *Im Himmel gibt's kein Bier - drum trinken wir es hier. *Ich bin so krass, ich kann sogar den Tod überleben. *"Could I become a sausage, please?" *>>Mailand oder Madrid, Hauptsache Italien.<< Zitat, Andreas Möller *>>Das einzige, was sich nicht geändert hat, ist die Temperatur – es ist kälter geworden.<< Zitat, Gerhard Delling Links (auch für Nicht-Sozis... Sozis haben auf meinem Profil eh nix zu melden) #40 Möglichkeiten, einen Polizistzen zu ärgern: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHgco6boAbw Für alle, die bei GTA 6 Sterne haben und nicht wissen, was zu tun ist #Let's Play GTA Real Life Playlist: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4NCFPZyhK8&list=PLaIck33WHCYd0K2KYdtu2i1hvmCD-pIMB Für alle, die nicht wissen, wie man überhaupt 6 Sterne bekommt #Chuck Norris Witze: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KjDfHo30V4 Hierzu braucht man eine Tischplatte zum Kopfdraufhauen #Bluestar's Prophecy AMV: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueBN5xmHniY Für alle, die sich bereits im Voraus die Spannung verderben wollen und deprimiert heulen gehen möchten, da sie hier sehen, wie richtiges Warriors ArtWork aussieht #Beauty Tipps für Touristen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDwJoI2c2-g Wenn ihr auch weiterhin stilvoll den Dress-Code ignorieren wollt #Das Leben des Brian: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlNTdRZYGIo Den Film MUSS man mal gesehen haben! : Weiteres folgt A weng was zu Warrior Cats Ich bin zwar nicht der größte WaCa-Fan unter der Sonne (wenn ich denn einer bin), aber dennoch finde ich die Diskussionen, die darum entstehen können, ganz interessant. Obwohl ich das Ende - also das leider recht unregelmäßig erscheinende "richtige Wort zum Sonntag" - meiner bescheidenen Seite noch mit zum Besten zähle, was ich zu bieten hab, so will ich mich in diesem Abschnitt noch ein bisschen ernster mit dem Thema des Wikis auseinandersetzen. Deshalb ist das auch weniger möchtegern-lustig wie der Rest hier. Spoiler sind enthalten. 1. Meine Meinung zu Warrior Cats Ich bin ehrlich und stehe dazu: Ich finde Warrior Cats mit der Zeit etwas lahm. Bevor ihr mir die Köpfe abreißt, lest erst mal weiter. Ich sage nicht, dass die Bücher schlecht sind. Ich sage lediglich, dass ich sie nicht (mehr) besonders suuuuper finde. Alles hier ist meine Einschätzung der Dinge und wenn ihr denkt "Wind hat doch 'nen Schuss in der Birne, WaCa ist die BESTE Reihe ever!", "Was fällt Wind ein, meinem Lieblingscharakter zu beschimpfen!!!!", dann könnt ihr das für euch behalten, denn a) ist das sowieso kein Forum und b) keine sachliche Argumentation. Zurück zum Thema. Früher fand ich Warrior Cats einfach nur geil, es war die Bücherreihe der Bücherreihen, es war... perfekt. Heute denke ich anders darüber, weil ich gemerkt habe, dass ich daraus rauswachsen bin. Andere lesen es vllt. auch mit 50, kP, aber ich gehöre mehr zur Fraktion der Leute, die sich mit fortschreitendem Alter anderen Lektüren widmen. Bei der Bibel bin ich noch nicht angelangt, aber Erwachsenenbücher an sich lehne ich nicht ab. Oder Romane wie Die Tribute von Panem. Bei WaCa ist das Problem, dass sich so viel wiederholt. Beispiele: :* Heileraffären: Gelbzahn, Tüpfelblatt (in gewissem Sinne auch Rußpelz, aber ich finde es blöd, dass die verliebt gewesen sein soll...), Blattsee... fast alle DonnerClan... :* Verhalten von Jungen: Alle Jungen - okay, die Heilerleutchen nicht - wollen unbedingt bei den Kämpfen mitkämpfen und sagen immer "Ich werde mal der beste Krieger, den es je gegeben hat!". Das ist so... es wiederholt sich eben. Außer Rabenpfote scheint keiner auch mal Angst zu haben. :* Das Argument, Beute würde noch immer einem Clan gehören, aus deren Terretorium sie kam, wenn sie über die Grenze gelaufen ist. Entweder ist das so oder nicht. Da muss das nicht ständig als Rechtfertigung angeführt werden. :* Prophezeiungen. Für alles gibt's eine Prophezeiung! Wie 'ne Wettervorhersage. Kann eine Katze nicht auch mal was leisten, OHNE ein entsprechendes Schicksal zu haben? Ich meine... Feuerstern, Bramblestar, Blaustern, Streifenstern, Riesenstern, Gelbzahn, Blattsee, Häherfeder + Dovewing + Löwenglut... alle haben eine Proph. gekriegt. Als Normalsterblicher scheint man keine Chance zu haben... Außerdem wird's dadurch kitschiger. Meine Meinung. :* Das Strickmuster an sich. Patrouillen. Kämpfe. Ernennungen zu Schülern/Kriegern/Heilern/Anführern. Große Versammlungen. Viel Spielraum für Außergewöhnliches ist da eben nicht. Sieht man daran, dass Hunter das mit zunehmend magischen Elementen mixt. Beispiele sind Wiedergeburten oder die Kräfte von Häherfeder, Dovewing und Löwenglut. Irgendwie muss man ja frisches Holz ins Feuer tun, wenn alles andere schon verglimmt ist. Katzen an sich können nun mal nicht so viel machen wie Menschen. Ihnen fehlt z.B. gänzlich Musik, eine Vielzahl von Sportarten oder Urlaub. Entsprechende Geschäfte, Berufe oder Events entfallen somit auch. Sie können nicht künstlerisch tätig sein. Sie können nicht schreiben oder lesen. Magische Katzen sind da leichter nachzuvollziehende als singende. Lehrte uns schon Garfield ;-) 2. Aschenpelz und Distelblatt Ich mag Aschenpelz. Das ist jetzt keine besonders gute Voraussetzung für ein objektives Urteil über seine Person, aber das wollte ich vorweg schicken. Ich finde, dass er und Eichhornschweif viel Spaß zusammen hatten. Es war aber eben freundschaftlicher Spaß. Ich finde nicht, dass Eichhornschweif ungerecht war, seine Liebe abzulehnen. Sie hat ihm nie gesagt, dass sie etwas für ihn empfindet. Das hat er vermutlich hineininterpretiert. Er war schließlich krank vor Liebe und sooo nah dran, sie als Gefährtin zu bekommen. Aber dass sie mit Brombeerkralle zusammenkommt, war vom Erzählstrang her klar (auch für so ein Liebeszeugs musste natürlich ein Zeichen her, damit Eichhornschweif sich entscheiden kann, echt jetzt?!). Tigersterns Sohn und Feuersterns Tochter vereint. Was für ein Symbol. Toll auch. Dass Feuerstern ihm Löwenglut zum Schüler gegeben hat, war schön blöd. Hirnlos, einfach nur hirnlos. Was für ein Hohn für ihn! Das Produkt - so dachte er - von der Kätzin, die er liebte, und des Katers, der sie ihm vor der Nase wegschnappte. Ich möchte nicht in seinem Pelz gesteckt haben. Man kann nichts für Liebe. Deshalb finde ich auch bei Heilern den Satz "Du hättest dich nicht verlieben dürfen, das ist gegen das Gesetz!" so... UNSINNIG. Liebe kommt oder kommt nicht. Das ist keine Entscheidung, die man fällt. Doch mit Liebe kommt auch Eifersucht und Schmerz auf. Nicht nur bei gescheiterter wie in Aschenpelz' Fall. Sie führt zu Wahnsinn, Raserei, Zorn. Das erlaubt jedoch nicht, zu machen, was man will. Deshalb bin ich auch mit Distelblatts Verhalten nicht einverstanden. Doch dazu später. Drei wertvolle Krieger und einen Heiler umkommen zu lassen, ist schon krass. Wobei es "nur" versuchter Mord war. Dafür wäre Rufmord gefolgt. Wobei es eig. nicht Rufmord heißen kann, denn es ist ja keine Lüge, was Eichhornschweif ihm verraten hat. In Deutschland sitzt man bei milden Umständen für einen versuchten Mord mindestens 3 Jahre. Doch - wie beim Mord - kann auch eine lebenslängliche Strafe folgen. Und er verjährt nicht. Was interessant ist, wenn man Distelblatts Tat betrachtet. Auch deren Verhalten würde nach deutscher Rechtslage ein Lebenslänglich einbringen - denn es war kein Totschlag, der wiederum verjähren kann (Mord und Totschlag unterscheiden sich durch bestimmte Mordmerkmale, in diesem Fall fiele es unter die Kategorie Heimtücke, wobei dieser Abschnitt im Paragraphen 211 umstritten ist. Na ja, wer interessiert ist, kann's auf Wikipedia nachlesen... Wobei das alles nicht klar definiert ist, da ist Spielraum für Diskussionen...). Wenn ich das so schreibe, so ist das ziemlich zum Nachteil von Distelblatt UND Aschenpelz. Beide haben Dreck am Stecken und beide werden am Ende mit dem Eintritt in den SternenClan freigesprochen. Da wir uns hier nicht auf deutschem Boden mit deutschem Recht befinden, sondern und in der WaCa-Welt herumtreiben, ist das auch vertretbar. Aschenpelz wurde so viel genommen. Seine Mutter wurde von Tigerstern getötet und seine Schwester sowie sein Adoptivbruder leben in glücklichen Beziehungen. Nur er geht leer aus. Keiner kümmert sich um ihn. In einem Clan und doch für sich allein. Er hat Ewigkeiten gelitten und dann erst gehandelt. Distelblatts Entscheidung kam sofort. Kabumm, tot. I know I did the right thing, but no cat will ever understand. Vor allem tut sie genau das, was sie verhindern wollte, selbst: Sie erzählt allen, wer ihre Eltern wirklich sind. Damit macht sie nicht nur sich und ihre Brüder in den Augen aller zu HalbClan-Katzen, sondern stellt auch den ganzen DonnerClan und deren führende Kräfte bloß. Was für eine Loyalität zum Clan... Immer ihr Fimmel mit dem Kriegerkodex und dann so was. Das Gesetz der Krieger ist nicht immer der richtige Weg. Es ist ein Mittel zum Zweck - nicht das Mittel soll im Vordergrund stehen, sondern der Zweck! Gut, dass sie nie Anführerin geworden ist. Wobei sie in Staffel IV wirklich vernünftig geworden ist. Sie hat sich von Grund auf geändert. Was hätte Aschenpelz gemacht, hätte er überlebt? Vermutlich auch viel Mist. Von daher ist es vllt. gut, dass er tot ist. Im SternenClan kann er seinen Frieden finden. Übrigens: Ich frage mich immer, warum Eichhornschweif ihm gesagt hat, dass es nicht ihre Jungen sind. Sie hätte doch alles Mögliche behaupten können. Die Krönung wäre gewesen, zu behaupten, es seien Aschenpelz' eigene Junge. Vom Zeitraum her durchaus denkbar und das Aussehen passt auch ganz gut... ;-) 3. Blaustern folgt 4. Feuerstern folgt 5. Mapleshade folgt 6. Tüpfelblatt folgt 7. DonnerClan und Hauskätzchen folgt 8. Staffeln Ich mag Staffel I besonders, weil es jedes Mal etwas ganz Neues gibt, man mit jedem Buch das Clanleben und dessen Regeln und Abläufe kennenlernt und es nicht so weit hergeholt ist wie die späteren Bücher. Trotz lauter neuen Ideen in der ersten Staffel bleibt der rote Faden'' rund um Tigerstern und Feuerstern erhalten. '' Darauf folgt Staffel IV, dessen letzter Band The Last Hope einen wirklich epischen Schluss hat. Der zugegebenermaßen lange auf sich warten lässt. Die Charaktere Ivypool, Distelblatt, Häherfeder, Löwenglut und Mapleshade sind interessant und klar definiert, keine Wischi-Waschi-Persönlichkeiten.'' Allerding sehr viel Wiederholung. Aber - w''ie gesagt - ist der letzte Band super. Staffel III! Ich finde Häherfeder schlichtweg großartig. Messerscharfer Verstand und ebenso scharfe Zunge. Die ganze Magie ist etwas, womit man sich arrangieren muss, es gibt jedoch viele neue Geheimnisse zu entdecken, trotz dem üblichen Erzählstrang. Staffel II. Zieht sich, nicht besonders spannend, kitschig, einfach... öde. ''Staffel V: Ich kann wenig dazu sagen, da sie noch nicht beendet ist.'' 9. Dovewing folgt 10. Übersetzungsfehler folgt 11. Häherfeder, Distelblatt und Löwenglut folgt 12. WolkenClan Erst fand ich ihn toll, mir gefiel auch die Sprungfähigkeit gut. Allerdings bezieht sich meine Sympathie auf den alten WolkenClan, da dem neuen der Bezug zu einem echten Clan zunehmend fehlt. Weil ich in der fünften Staffel (Dawn of the Clans) den Gründer, Clear Sky (Wolken) kennenlernen durfte, kann ich nur sagen, dass der ein Idiot ist. Also gefällt mir das "dazwischen", sofern beurteilbar, gut und alles davor oder danach mies. Ein Beispiel für einen Clan, der anfangs gut geführt wurde und später in etwas Angeberisches und Selbstverherrlichendes Etwas ausartet, ist der WindClan. Gray Wing, der relativ früh Anführer wird, ist eine der tollsten Katzen, die ich aus Warrior Cats kenne. Was ich bis heute nicht verstehe: Warum sieht Wolkenstern es als Verrat, dass sein Clan damals gehen musste? Es war kein Platz da und Punkt! Bis darauf, dass es in Yellowfang's Secret heißt, dass es ein riesiges Waldgebiet gäbe jenseits der Grenzen des SchattenClan-Territoriums. Offene Fragen oder Fehler des Autorenteams wird's immer geben. 13. Beste Anführer Meiner Meinung'' nach sind das Zedernstern und Streifenstern. Zedernstern, weil er nicht grundsätzlich gegen Fremde ist, aber Anforderungen an sie stellt, dem Kodex treu bleibt und seinen Clan stark geführt hat. Streifenstern ist ebenfalls gerecht, stark und schafft es, trotz Clan-Rivalitäten ein gutes Verhältnis zu anderen außerhalb des FlussClans zu haben. Außerdem ist er mir an sich sympathisch. Die zehn Öko-Gebote Das erste Gebot: Du sollst dich fürchten! Das furchtbarste Szenario ist das wahrscheinlichste. Wenn es einmal gut ging, so kommt es beim nächsten Mal umso schlimmer. Das zweite Gebot: Du sollst ein schlechtes Gewissen haben! Wer lebt, schadet der Umwelt - alleine schon durch seine Existenz Das dritte Gebot: Du sollst nicht zweifeln! Die Ökobewegung irrt nie. Wer daran zweifelt, dient den Ungläubigen. Viertes Gebot: Die Natur ist unser gütiger Gott! Sie besteht aus Pandabären, Robbenbabys, Sonnenuntergängen und Blumen. Erdbeben, Wirbelstürme und Killerviren sind Folgen menschlicher Hybris Fünftes Gebot: Du sollst deine Gattung verachten! Der Mensch ist das Krebsgeschwür des Globus. Vor seinem Auftauchen war der Planet eine friedliche Idylle. Sechstes Gebot: Du sollst die Freiheit des Marktes verabscheuen! Der Planet kann nur durch zentrale Planung internationaler Großbürokratien gerettet werden Siebtes Gebot: Du sollst nicht konsumieren! Was immer du auch kaufst, benutzt oder verbrauchst: Es schadet der Umwelt. Die Zuteilung von Gütern sollte den weisen Priestern des Ökologismus übertragen werden. Achtes Gebot: Du sollst nicht an ein besseres Morgen glauben! Verhindere Veränderungen und Fortschritte, denn früher war alles besser. Neuntes Gebot: Du sollst die Technik gering schätzen! Abhilfe kann allenfalls durch fundamentale gesellschaftliche Umsteuerungsprozesse kommen. Niemals durch die Erfindung technikgläubiger Ingenieure. Zehntes Gebot: Wisse, die Schuld ist weiß, männlich, christlich und westlich! Die Unschuld ist eine Urwaldindianerin. ''Dies ist nicht meine Erfindung, sondern stammt von den Autoren Maxeiner und Miersch, die in der ''Welt und auf''' Die Achse des Guten 'sc''hreiben. Sie sind außerdem Autoren vieler bekannter Bücher.'' Allgemeiner, stinklangweiliger Text für hobbylose Leute mit zu viel Zeit Weitere Infos sind vor allem, dass ich es nicht ausstehen kann, wenn Leute aus Prinzip auf die Bayern einhacken - das ist einfach nur bescheuert! Ich beleidige eure Vereine auch nicht, wenn ihr meinen in Frieden lasst! Weiter geht's mit Musik... bis auf das Mainstreamzeugs wie Linkin Park und dem restlichen Chartliedern mag ich noch Farin Urlaub, Zucchero, die Wise Guys, Filmmusik... auch ein wenig Reggea (thx, Zai^^). 'Ne ganze Palette. Bücher... tja, Harry Potter, Herr der Ringe, Agatha Christie... Glennkill ist auch ganz witzig ;-) Die Herr der Ringe Filme finde ich extrem gut! Auch StarWars ist großes Kino! Arsen und Spitzenhäubchen ist auch cool^^ Ich schaue ZDF, ARD, Phoenix, ARTE, BR und Tagesschau 24 (:D). Tatort Münster ist cool, aber das meiste ist Müll, was sie einem als Tatort verkaufen. Til Schweiger ist unter aller Kanone! Ich lese, schreibe und zocke gern. Lieblingsessen... alles aus Süddeutschland xD Gut, das ist übertrieben^^ Hergottsbescheißerle allein des Namen wegens, Filetsteak mit Pfeffersoße (ENGLISCH), Weißwurst, Wiener Schnitzel, (...) Ich bin in Bayern geboren, aber nach Schleswig-Holstein verschleppt worden, bin am 9.7.1998 geboren, Gymnasiastin, Geld bestimmt mein Leben, ich mag Deutsch (da weiß ich fast alles eh schon), Geschichte (da auch) und Biologie. Ich hatte immer 1-Komma, jetzt nur noch 2,1 und das hat mich an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben. Da 8. Klasse aber keinen interessiert und das eh gelaufen ist, scheiß ich da drauf, um es unhöflich auszudrücken. Ich spiele gerne Anno (nicht das blöde Zukunftsanno!), Civilization, Moorhuhn, Bloons, Pleague.inc. (eine App), Tycoon City New York, Minecraft und lasse mir vllt. bald GTA besorgen (das ist ja ab 16/18, also dürfte problematisch werden). Mein Bro ist cool. Ich mag Apple und würde mir NIE ein Samsung kaufen! Habe einen iPod, bin allerdings für die guten alten Nokia-Tastenhandys. Ich mag Autos und Fliegen, nur Fiat, französische und italienische Billigmarken so wie fahrende Reisschüsseln nicht. Ich bin nicht rassistisch, aber dieses "politisch korrekte" Deutsch wird mir langsam zu albern. Ich bin anti-feministisch (kommt mir jetzt nicht mit frauenfeindlich, aber Alice Schwarzer kann ins Klo fallen, wenn's nach mir ginge), finde die Grünen und die Linken (diese scheinheiligen SEDler, ey -) absolut bescheuert, schreibe gerne Kommentare in der Welt Online, kämpfe gegen diesen ganzen Klimawandelmist an und bin Befürworter von Glühbirnen. Ich bin meiblich oder wännlich, sucht's euch aus. Nach dieser Stunde der Langeweile enjoy den Rest deines Lebens und begehe nie wieder den Fehler, mein Profil zu stalken. Sonst kommen noch mehr solcher Texte }:-) StrangeFactsAboutMe *Ich bin 15 und habe noch Milchzähne *Ich bin 15 und hab noch nie eine SMS verschickt *Ich bin 15 und will kein Smartphone *Ich bin 15 und zu blöd, eine Folie auf meinen iPod zu kleben, ohne Luftblasen entstehen zu lassen *Ich bin 15 und war noch nie verknallt (finde ich nicht seltsam, aber andere oo) *Ich bin 15 und laufe manchmal mit Hunnis rum Leute, die ich bewundere *Chuck Norris für seine Fähigkeit, auch den schlechtesten Witz lustig erscheinen zu lassen '' *Stachelkralle ''dafür, dass er trotz drei verschiedener Namen keine gespaltene Persönlichkeit geworden ist *Atlas weil er es schafft, den Himmel auf seinen Schultern zu tragen *Pferde weil sie es schaffen, das Glück auf ihrem Rücken zu tragen *Tom Hanks' Synchronstimme wenn jemand unter den Damen einen Partner für Telefonsex sucht, hier die Lösung *Mich für den Mut, so einen Mist zu verfassen und ins Netz zu stellen Aus dem Tagebuch eines ganz harten Gangstaaas 17.4, Montag : Nächste Woche Einbruch beim Juwelier geplant. Meine Kumpels und ich haben schon alle Vorbereitungen getroffen. Schwarze Kleidung, alles da. Fehlen nur noch die Knarren. Aber das wird schon noch. 18.4, Dienstag : Mein Kumpel Toni hat den Juwelier mal bei Google Maps gesucht. In einer Fußgängerzone! Können wir mit unserem getunten Fluchtfahrzeug gar nicht hin. Egal, im Smart war eh wenig Platz und Fahrrad ist umweltschonender. Immer noch keine Knarren. 19.4, Mittwoch : Streit mit den Kumpels. Dan will nicht mit dem Fahrrad fahren, weil er keinen Helm hat. Tim meinte, er sei eine Memme und gesagt, Helme sähen scheiße aus. Dan hat ihm mit der Flasche eins übergezogen und Tim wollte dann plötzlich auch einen Helm haben. Nach ein paar Flaschen Bier und 'ner Runde Gras war die Stimmung wieder gut. Toni hat Soft-Airs bei Rossmann gekauft. Ich hab so meine Zweifel... 20.4, Donnerstag : Wir wurden vom Campingplatz geworfen. Hätten angeblich Krawall gemacht. Mann, sind die kleinkariert!!! 21.4, Freitag : Schießübungen! Ich treffe schon fast die Zielscheibe. Hab Dan am Kopf getroffen. Große Panik! Zum Glück hat Toni einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs belegt, als er in der Grundschule war. Zur Versöhnung einen getrunken. 22.4, Samstag : Dan hat mich aus Rache mit seiner Soft-Air abgeknallt und wir haben uns geprügelt. Sind ins Wasser gefallen. Große Panik! Zum Glück hat Toni eine Rettungsschwimmerausbildung gemacht. : Erst Grundschule und dann Schwimmklub. Was für ein Spießer. : Hab mit den leeren Flaschen von gestern Dan noch mal verprügelt. 23.4, Sonntag : Meine schwarze Gangsterkleidung ist beim Waschen eingegangen. Schöne Scheiße, heute haben die Läden zu. Meine Alte ist echt zum Kotzen, NICHTS kann sie. Muss ich jetzt eben ohne machen. Aus Langeweile gesoffen. 24.4, Montag : Eigentlich wäre ja heute Überfall gewesen, aber es hat in Strömen geregnet. Zu gefährlich zum Radfahren, sagte Dan. Vor allem ohne Helm. Haben dem Weichei einen gekauft. Er wollte unbedingt einen neongelben. Ich hab ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei... Meine neuen schwarzen Sachen kratzen furchtbar. Mann, sehen wir alle scheiße aus. Versuche, es mir schönzusaufen. 25.4, Dienstag : Wir haben uns in der Adresse vertan. Ist alles Tonis Schuld. Nächstes Mal fragen wir einfach einen Passanten. Sicher ist sicher. 26.4, Mittwoch : Toni und ich haben Fußball geschaut. Dan hat bemerkt, dass an seinen Rad das Licht kaputt ist. Hätte Toni richten können, er hatte mal einen Fahrradreparaturkurs an der Volkshochschule. Blöder Streber. Aber er wollte lieber Fußball schauen. 27.4, Donnerstag : Total verkatert aufgewacht. Toni hat das Licht repariert. Dass Dan es dann auch ANMACHEN würde, konnte ja keiner ahnen. Der blöde Passant hat uns verpfiffen. 28.4, Freitag : Blöde Bullen. Hab sie gefragt, wo sie ihre Waffen herhaben. Bei Rossmann gab es so was jedenfalls nicht. Wollten nix sagen. Also echt. Vonwegen "Polizei - dein Freund und Helfer"! Meine Alte hat mir den Laufpass gegeben. Sagt, sie wäscht nie mehr ihre Wäsche. Wenigstens etwas. 18.6 : Dieses Knastessen bringt mich noch um! Ansonsten toller Service hier und hab viele alte Schulfreunde wiedergesehen. Hab begonnen, die Tage an meiner Zellwand zu zählen. Wie im Film. 19.6 : Riesenärger, weil ich die Wände beschmiert habe. Muss zur Strafe Essen kochen. 20.6 : Ich kann nicht kochen. 21.6 : Ein Insasse, Tom, hat mir mein Rührei ins Gesicht geworfen. Es schmeckte wirklich furchtbar. Hab ihm aus Rache eine Strichliste an der Zellwand gefaket. Jetzt muss er Essen machen. 22.6 : Tom hat Talent! Muss ich öfter bei ihm machen. 23.6 : Fahrrad-Reparaturkurs belegt. Der Ausbilder kannte Toni. Vonwegen Volkshochschule! Dies war ein Einblick in meine Langeweile nachts um 3 ;-) Liste von Leuten, die sich freuen dürfen Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihr habt es geschafft. Ihr dürft jetzt stolz auf euch sein. Euer Lebensziel ist mit dem Eintrag in dieser Liste erreicht und ihr kommt in den Himmel. Amen. *Daisy - Die Rücksicht in Person, schön, dass du wieder da bist! *Leo - Großartige Chatpartnerin und Malerin :D *Geißel - Das böse unter der Sonne ;) *Schnee - Schmilz nich weg^^ *Jacky - So freundlich wie ein großer, netter, treuer Hund, auf den man sich verlassen kann! *Biene - Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper tolle Heilerin! *Wolf - Super RPG-Partner! *Blade - Die altbekannte Doppelschneide, viel Spaß bei Assassin's Creed :D *Feder/Ling-Ling - Federt immermal in den Chat, leider nicht so oft :( *Flecki - Sehr nettes Persönchen *Flocke - Der Schatten ihrer selbst *Birke - Voll freundlich *Sprenkel - Willst immer wissen, wie es uns geht :) *Keks - Das Auge isst bekanntlich mit^^ *Ley - Zu dir kann man nur "XD" sagen! *Rena - Echt hilfsbereit, klasse gemacht bei dieser unschönen Sache! *Habicht - netter User, könnte öfter kommen^^ *Zai - der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann! :) *Piny - Eigentlich find ich Oliven ja nicht so toll, aber diese mag ich ;) Ich vergesse dich nicht *Saph - Ich hoffe mal, ich darf das^^ Aber du bist nett^^ Galerie der Bilder von Leuten, die sich freuen dürfen an mich Für Wind.PNG|Birma von Schattenrose|link=Benutzer:Schattenrose Für Wind.png|Von Jacky|link=Benutzer:Jacky711 Windherz bitte lösche das andere wegen dem hintergrundbild!!!BITTE !!okay ich hab selbst nicht dran gedacht!! Das muss sein lösche das ander!! LG Fuchs.png|Von Fuchs|link=Benutzer:Fuchskralle ForWind.png|Von Chain|link=Benutzer:Chainpaw Wind der Poet.png|Von Löwe|link=Benutzer:Löwenherz001 Für Wind.BySaphir.png|Von Saph|link=Benutzer:Saphirstern Für Wiind.png|Von Bramble|link=Benutzer:Brombeerschweif HappyBirthdayNachträglich.png|Von Bramble zum Geburtstag|link=Benutzer:Brombeerschweif Wort zum Sonntag Fußballgedanken bei einem Länderspiel. Alien: "Eine aufrecht gehende Spezies verfolgt eine Kugel und gibt sie weiter, bis sie in einem Netz gelandet ist. Artgenossen versuchen, dies zu verhindern." Vater: "SCHIRI, DU DUMME SAU! Das war ein Foul! Elfmeter! Neeeeeeiiiiin!!!!!" 6-jährige Tochter: "Papa, ich hab Hunger! Oh, ein Tor!!!! Ups, auf der Gegenseite. Egal, ich hab Durst, Papi!" Ratte: "Yeah, lauter Essensreste, das gibt ordentlich was zu futtern." Schweizer: "Ach, das spielt man eigentlich auf flachem Gelände? Das vereitelt natürlich unsere Unser-Tor-auf-Gipfel-euer-Tor-im-Tal-Strategie..." Ehefrau: "Was, du hast über 100 Euro für so eine Karte ausgegeben?! Spinnst du?!" Schweizer zu Frau: "Geld bei uns ist kein Problem, wenn Sie Kontakte brauchen...?" Nazi: "Wenigstens heute sind sich alle einig: AUSLÄNDER RAUS!" Hooligan: "Ouh, Shit, hab die Wunderkerzen vergessen..." Österreicher: "Warum schießt er nicht?!" *nimmt Sturmgewehr* 8-jähriger Sohn: "Ich spiele im Fußballverein und ich bin viel besser!" Frau, die fuballengagiert wirken will: "Deutschland vor! Noch ein Tor! Juhuuuuu!!!" Nazi, der das hört: "Juhuuuuu? Meintest du Idiotin etwa 'Jude'? Hä? Zeig mal deinen Stammbaum!" Österreicher: "Gute Idee!" Nazi: "Gib mal das Sturmgewehr!" Hooligan: "Und ich hab nicht mal Wunderkerzen..." Asterix und Obelix: "YEAH, eine Prügelei!" Frau, die mal fußballengagiert wirken wollte: "Vorsicht! Ich kann Mikado!" 6-jährige Tochter: "Was ist das?" Vater: "Das ist ein Spiel mit Stäbchen." 8-jähriger Sohn: "Ich find Spiele mit Bällen besser!" Prostituierte: "Ich steh auf beides..." *formt Kussmund* Nazi: "Ist die aus Rumänien?" Asterix und Obelix: "Die spinnen, die Rumänen!" 6-jährige Tochter: "Ich hab immer noch Hunger!" Ratte: "Mach schon, du oller Vater, ich hab auch Heißhunger auf das, was deine Göre fallen lässt!" Luftballonverkäufer: "Will jemand einen Luftballon?" Prostituierte: "Ich bin auch gut im Blasen, Süßer..." Hooligan: "Wollten wir uns nicht vorhin noch prügeln?" Frau, die nicht mehr fußballengagiert ist: "Öhm, keine Ahnung?" Demokrat: "Lasst uns abstimmen!" Alice Schwarzer: "Aber 99,9% der Stimmen müssen von Frauen kommen!" Alter DDR-Politiker: "Und am Ende kommen 99,9% für meine Meinung raus!" Vater: "TOOOOOOOR!" Alice Schwarzer: "Frauentore zählen doppelt!" Vater: "Hier spielen keine Frauen, Sie Idiotin!" Alice Schwarzer: "Frauenquote! Frauenquote! Frauenquote!" Grüner: "Mal was ganz anderes: Ist das Gras auch bio?" Dealer: "Nein, leider nicht. Alles Kunstrasen." Grüner: "Plastik! Öl! Umweltsünder!" Österreicher: "Mein Panzer ist kaputt, kann ich mit Ihnen zurückfahren?" Grüner: "Ja, in meinem Geländewagen ist viel Platz. Man hilft sich ja gerne." 6-jährige Tochter: "Durst! Und Papi, da gibt es Fahnen! Ich will auch eine Fahne haben!" Vater: "Ich kauf dir ein Bier, da hast du Getränk und Fahne in einem..." Ehefrau: "Ich bezahl es, ich hab Geld..." *dem Schweizer zuzwinker* Prostituierte: "Geld ist das Zauberwort..." 8-jähriger Sohn: "SCHWALBE!" Frau, die wieder fußballengagiert wirken will: "Wie beim Wunder von Bern!" Grüner: "Diese Vögel müssen geschützt werden!" Österreicher: "Den Deutschen die Lufthoheit!" Luftballonverkäufer: "Finde ich auch!" Christ: "Im Himmel ist nur Gott." Vater: "Ich glaube nur an den Fußball-Gott!" Christ: "Ketzer!" Hooligan: "Prügeln wir uns jetzt endlich?" Alter DDR-Politiker: "Religion ist das Opium des Volkes!" Dealer: "Opium? Haben Sie Interesse?" Prostituierte: "Also ich ''habe immer Interesse, Süßer..." Frau, die nicht weiß, ob sie immer noch einen auf fußballengagiert machen soll oder nicht: "Wie steht es eigentlich?" Vater: "Wir liegen hinten mit 2:3." Wieder besagte Frau: "Wie lange geht das Spiel noch?" Vater: "Eine Viertelstunde." Frau, die jetzt sehr nervig ist: "Mit oder ohne Verlängerung?" Vater: "HEY, das war ABSEITS!" 6-jährige Tochter: "Genau!!! Was ist Abseits eigentlich?" Vater und 8-jähriger Sohn: "Frauen..." Alice Schwarzer: "He!" Prostituierte: "Warum abseits sein, wenn er drin sein kann?" Ehefrau: "Das frag ich mich bei dem auch manchmal... Ein Wunder, dass wir zwei Kinder geschafft haben..." 8-jähriger Sohn: "Über was reden die da?" 6-jährige Tochter: "Oh, eine Ratte! Ihhhhhh" Ratte: "Toll, ich bin aufgeflogen... na super!" Prostituierte: "Hey, Ratte... Lust auf eine ''schmutzige Affäre?" Ratte: "Aber immer doch..." Nazi: "Ist das auch eine DEUTSCHE Ratte?" Grüner: "Nein, diese Rattenart kommt aus Spanien und ist sehr selten." 1 TAG SPÄTER Fortsetzung folgt Danke für das Lesen. HAHA habt ihr das echt gelesen? xD Man, ich muss echt gut sein, hat der lange Text vorher nicht zur Abschreckung gereicht? ; p Na ja, vllt. langweile ich euch jetzt jede Woche, haha, man du, lieber Leser (wenn es dich gibt, lach ich^^) und ich, wir sind hobbylos, High-Five : D Richtiges Wort zum Sonntag Worin unterscheiden sich Pädophile von Pädagogen? Wer hat DSDS gewonnen? Und: Warum ist die Banane krumm? Täglich werden wir mit unglaublich bedeutenden Fragen konfrontiert, denn das Lehrerkollegium hält sich vorbildlich an den Grundsatz "Wer nicht fragt, bleibt dumm". Um gut vorbereitet zu sein, hier ein paar Tipps: Numero 1: Um Fragen überhaupt erst zu vermeiden, gibt es diverse Taktiken, von manchen Erwachsenen als "Schwänzen" verunglimpft. Hierzu gibt es einige Möglichkeiten. • Hände an der Fahrradkette anschmieren und sagen, die Kette sei rausgesprungen • Sagen, man muss auf Toilette gehen • Sagen, Gott hätte einen aufgesucht und einem gesagt, man müsse erst noch eine Runde beten • Dem Lehrer mitteilen, dass der Kaffeeautomat im Lehrerzimmer kaputt ist (das ist Overkill!) Numero 2: Alternativ kann man natürlich die Fragen durch fleißiges Lernen beantworten. Dies wiederum ist von vielen Schülern als "Streberei" verunglimpft. Wie ihr selbst seht, ist die Flexibilität des Antwortens weitaus geringer als die des Vermeidens. Das spricht nicht nur für meine Kreativität, sondern zeigt auch auf, dass den Faulen die Zukunft gehört. Was lernen wir - wir haben was gelernt????? Oh nein!!! - daraus? Not macht einfallsreich. Gruß und Kuss Wind, Experte für Rumänien und Zuhälterei Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4f93f4f70002593406710d88